deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kinesis Module
telekinesis? I dont think TELE is ever used, doesnt TELE imply that its a mind power, isnt it entirely technological? ralok : 'Tele' implies no mind power, 'tele' means 'from afar / from a distance", comes from the greek prefix 'τήλε'. So its use is 100% correct :) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 16:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) yup . . . it is correct from a technical standpoint . . . BUT is the word telekinesis ever used in the games? ralok 16:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : I can't really remember whether it is ever mentioned like this or not, but you can be sure it's an abbreviation of telekinisis, since plain 'kinesis' wouldn't have much of a meaning. Kinesis, from the greek 'κίνησις', means movement, while telekinisis means remote movement, which is what the Module pretty much does, it allows you to move things from afar. I hope that helped --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 17:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I know . . . but we have to look at it from an in-universe standpoint, not what it would mean by dissecting the word. If the word telekinesis is never used then it shouldnt be used in this article. The word telekinetic can be used to describe the function . . . buuuuut claiming that kinesis is short for telekinesis and that conclusion is obvious, is like claiming isaacs full name is isaacmadorov and that its obvious that isaac is short for that (which would be an awesome full name by the way, but we gotta stick with what he is called) ralok 23:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) well . . . telekinesis was used near the beginning of dead space 2 . . . specifically telekenetic medical something . . . ok well that ends that discussion . . .I loose, horay. ralok 00:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) usefullness in dead space 2? it seems completely possible to go through the entire campaign without ever firing a shot using only kinesis and a boatload of stasis and melee. can anyone confirm? also not including the parts where you get grabbed. I don't think you can get past the ubermorph without bullets to stop him.--Unclekulikov 04:39, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wouldnt work. You couldnt kill the boss Tripod or Nicole in the final boss battle with just kinesis (Teh CrackShot 12:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC)) Kinesis on Bodies If you can Kinesis bodies or even heavy machines, wouldn't you be able to Kinesis live human bodies, or even necromorphs for that matter? Not sure really. I think because it would make the game too easy or something. And it would'nt really make sense for you to just pick up Necromorphs and throw them or whatever (however fun that may be). And something that really throws me off is that in Dead Space: Extraction you pick up Lexine with kinesis before she floats off into space. That's the only exception to the rule. Ishimura Elite 03:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::It is true that Kinesis affects live humans, as seen in the Extraction scene mentioned above. :::: :::However this may not be official canon, seeing as Eurocom was involved in the development alongside Visceral, and they may have been responsible for that scene and Visceral may have not picked up on it. :::: :::Then again the reason Isaac/Gabe can't use Kinesis on live targets is most likely just for the convenience of game mechanics. :::-Taco (''talk'') 21:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Kinesis evolution for Dead Space 3? I've got a badazz idea for Kinesis in future Dead Space games. It should have its own alt-fire when you're holding a Slasher blade. When you grab the blade the default orientation should be with its tip pointed at the enemy, just like DS2. Its alt-fire changes the orientation of the blade 90 degrees sideways, just like DS1. This would give you the option to either impale OR dismember with a Slasher blade. Someone PLEASE tell everyone about this... G.R.I.P.? It says that the Kinesis Module is sometimes called G.R.I.P., where is this information found? I thought I'd bring it up on the talk page before blindly deleting the information. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 02:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) It's written on the kinesis' logo. Xboxmarston 22:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) "the desired object's gravity is presumably nullified" (under "overview": "the desired object's gravity is presumably nullified") That's not how gravity works. The (in most cases) floor's gravitational pull with respect to the object in question is nullified. The desired object's gravity is infinitesimal and doesn't come into play here at all. Occam's Machete (talk) 02:00, January 21, 2015 (UTC)